Comrades in arms
by Jokeriswild
Summary: It was a typical day for Mojo and Fuzzy, until Him came crashing through. Warning: this story contains Yaoi! MojoXHim The story will change to a M rating in a while.


**A/N**: This is my first fan fiction as well my first slash fiction. So be gentle with me, I know I am not the best writer and I don't try to be. Anyway in this story we take some time before we get into the Mojo/Him relationship. Reviews and comments would be appreciated.

Grunts and the sound of ripping paper echoed in the hollow laboratory. After weeks of planning, all his ideas were in the trash. The chimp looked at the trash bin overflowing with his so called brilliant plans. He sneered and bashed his hand on the desk. "Curses!" escaped his mouth. Finding it more difficult to think, Mojo decided to take a walk. _Perhaps a stroll will do me some good. Anything to get my mind off of those dreadful girls,_ he thought. He went down from his high chair and landed on the floor. From there, he grabbed his trench coat and hat. He wanted to have a nice, quiet walk without having so many people gawking at him. So the disguise was a must. Just as he was at the door, his phone rang; Mojo frowned.

When he took the phone from its hook he can already hear who it was, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Mojo shuddered but placed the phone to his ear.

"Yeah Fuzzy?" The chimp muttered.

"Hey, Mojo, you busy?" The ape pondered at the question.

"N-no, that is to say, I'm not in any sort of engagement at the moment. "Why?" He could hear Fuzzy chuckle over the phone.

"Well my friend, I wanted to go and buy me some chicken and razor wire fer my property. I want to buff up this old security system." At this point, Mojo was getting impatient with this pointless chattering.

"And what," The monkey started, "does this have to do with calling me?"

"Awww, Mojo, I thought we was buddies. I wanted to hang out with you today, and do some long overdue shoppin'."

The mutant chimp put his hand on his chin. He wanted to do anything other than planning, and this sudden random call was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Besides, a stroll wouldn't have done the trick. Too many brats were hanging around the park.

"Yeah sure, Fuzzy, we are friends. So I would love to accompany you to do your task, in other words be part of your daily errands, and _hangout_ with you." He said with mild enthusiasm.

"Great! Pick me up at my house, and bring your robot-thing. You know, the one with trunk space."

Mojo agreed and hung up soon after. He took off his disguise to make himself feel more comfortable and walked to the side of the lab that housed his collection of robots. He picked the one Fuzzy was talking about and marched it to the streets. There, Mojo turned on the rocket boosters and launched into the air. He cackled at the burning builds and bystanders that were close to the launch site. Moments later he was at the residence of the Lumpkins. Fuzzy greeted Mojo and hopped on board the robot. There wasn't enough room in the machine for two so Fuzzy sat on top of the head of the robot.

"Alright, where do we go first, Fuzzy?" Mojo spoke through the microphone inside the giant bot.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the hardware store for my wires, then how about we get some strings for my Banjo." Fuzzy shouted. Just then, the green ape remembered he was in need of breakfast items.

"Okay, but I need to run by the store first. I have run out of milk and cereal and since breakfast is the most important meal of the day I would like to have in possession those said items in my ice box for tomorrow morning, and the morning after."

"No problem, buddy." Fuzzy held on as the machine began to move, he didn't hear a response from Mojo, but he figured he heard.

* * *

The city of Townsville, the Powerpuff girls are wandering around in disarray. For days the Mayor has been calling them to do the most mundane tasks. Open his pickle jar, paint his fence, go to the store, polish his candy cane collection, and so on. After all of this they were exhausted and needed rest.

"I don't think I can much more of this," Bubbles sighed.

"I know, but the mayor said that a monster is destroying Chinatown. We got to do something." Blossom said in a dry tone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I don't think I can fight monsters. I'm about to pass out." Buttercup groaned as see spotted the monster.

The fight was short-lived as they wanted to wrap this up so they can get some well deserted sleep. A few quick jabs and ripped limbs later, the girls had enough. As they were going home they heard the Mayor's shouting for them from a distance.

"Not again," the girls cried in unison as they trudge their way to city hall. As they entered in the Mayor's office, he was at his desk trying to open yet another pickle jar.

"Mayor, are you okay?" Blossom spoke in a tired manner.

"Oh girls, I'm glad you're here. I was trying to open this pickle jar but my hands are all greasy from the pop corn I was eating. Would you mind opening it for me, please?" The girls looked at each other and then at the Mayor.

"Sure, Mayor," Bubbles said as she grabbed the jar and opened it. Blossom sighed.

"Mayor," Blossom began, "I don't think you are using are powers properly. You've been calling us for days and…"

"We need a break!" Buttercup interjected. Bubbles then gave the jar back to the Mayor and nodded to what her sisters are saying.

"But girls, you have done such a great service so far, why stop now?" The Mayor asked.

"We're tired and need some sleep, Mayor. We're not machines!" snapped Buttercup.

"What Buttercup is trying to say is we don't think we can do anything else today." The red head continued, "So I think we should have the rest of the day off."

"Really? Are you saying that you don't think you can even fight a villain in the state you're in, hmmm?" Blossom and the girls nodded.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear." The Mayor grinned and the inflection of his voice became warped. It was now soft and soothing. "I never thought you would make it this far!"

Suddenly, pink smoke swarmed around the Mayor. His body floated up as the swirling smoke covered half the office.

"Oh girls, so sleepy after all you did for this dull city," he continued with his voice now effeminate. The small man began to transform before the girls very eyes. His skin began to shift into a red tint, his eyes an emerald green while his ears formed into a pointed corner. The girls narrowed their eyes as they shouted his true name.

The girls cried in unison, "HIM!!!"

"On the nosy!" He giggled, now fully transformed in all his pink boa glory "My dear girls, you look exhausted. _So_ tired in fact, that the sandman is biting at your heels!"

"We're not too tired to defeat you Him!" Blossom boomed,

"Oh but I think you are, don't worry, I'll tuck you in!" Him laughed as the girls tried in vain to throw punches at him only to find that in their weaken state wouldn't allow them to use so much energy. "Tsh-tsh, this won't do at all," with one swipe from his claw, the girls were on the floor, motionless.

Him was excepting the girls to get up any second now, but in their tired state they could barely move a muscle, let alone fight back. With this, Him danced around the fallen heroes like a school girl.

"I did it, I actually did it! I beat the Powerpuff girls!"

The demon's celebration was cut short when Blossom started to get up. She arose from the ground; suspended in the air and roared.

"Him, you have gone too far."

The demon smirked, "Awww, did I ruin your beauty sleep, Blossom, don't worry in a few moments you'll be taking a dirt nap!" He charged at her with such speed it caught the leader off guard. They both tore a hole through the office and into the streets, they crashed landed a few blocks from city hall. The red djinn staggered about trying to rise up, he was welcomed with a punch in the gut. The pain caused him to return to the ground.

Blossom snapped, "What did you do to the Mayor, Him?"

He spat out some blood at the comment. Another hit to the stomach made the demon cough up more. "What do you think I did with the old fool?" He mocked while managing a faint smile through the growing pain. "He's safe, for now."

Him gasped as he was now hovering in the air in the grip of Blossom. She narrowed her eyes as she pulled her fist with her free hand back.

"Tell me where he is now him, or so help me…"

"Or what?" Him shouted; Blossom slowly smiled.

* * *

A few minutes away, Mojo hummed a tune while strolling through the aisles

In Malph's supermarket, he already grabbed his cereal and other items, and was on his way to the dairy aisle. Fuzzy was at the far side of the store packing meat into his cart, he figured since he was here, he might as well get some groceries. Both Fuzzy and Mojo met up at the dairy aisle.

The ape shook his head and inquired, "Do you really need that much meat?"

Fuzzy flashed him a look that made the monkey raise his eyebrow. Fuzzy shrugged and started stuffing cheese into his already overflowing cart. Rolling his eyes Mojo reached for his last item. When he put his milk in the cart a loud crash entered the store. People stampeded out of the store as the ape and the yokel stood still with a indifferent look on their faces. They tried to see what the commotion was about but there was too much dust covering the area. Through the smoke they saw only two silhouettes, one looked like a child, and the other appeared to be a tall woman.

Curiosity got the best of them as they moved in closer to investigate. When the dust settled cause of this destruction was revealed - Blossom and Him. Mojo wanted to move in more but the Bumpkin yanked him back behind a store counter.

"You crazy, Jojo," piped the furry hillbilly, "we should vamoose fer Blossom mops Him up but good!" He waited for a response but the monkey just looked at the fight. There was a long pause.

Mojo ignored Fuzzy as he looked up to the battle. It looked like Him was losing, and was a few jabs away from total knock out.

Mojo finally spoke, "We should do something, Fuzzy." This left the pink rube confused.

"Why, Jojo, this ain't our fight, 'sides, what can we do with no weapons?"

Mojo frowned, "Of course this is our fight, she is beating a fellow rouge, it is our duty, obligation, and honor to help out our comrade in need!"

Mojo then pulled out a remote control device from his pocket and pulled out the antenna.

"What's that?" Fuzzy breathed.

Mojo had a smile on his face that made the Lumpkin uneasy.

"Our weapon," He said simply.

Suddenly Fuzzy turned his attention to the parking lot to witness Mojo's robot begin to move and walk towards them.

"WoooWeee! Mojo you monkey genius!"

"Let's not start patting our backs or celebrate just yet." The mutated ape began turning dials and pressing buttons, "We have to make sure Blossom is distracted long enough for me to get the robot into position. Fuzzy got up from the counter.

"Leave that to me lil' buddy," Fuzzy assured.

Mojo was about to speak but Fuzzy was already running towards the battle ground. The pink country boy inhaled deeply as his whole body grew larger. As he exhaled a mighty roar escaped making him jump up from the force of the shout. Blossom covered her ears as him went limp and landed face first towards the ground. Blossom shook her head when Fuzzy waved his arms at her.

The Yokel yodeled, "Heeeey, Blossom, Over here!"

She removed her hands from her ears and squinted.

Blossom exclaimed in bewilderment, "FUZZY? What are you doing here, get out of here!"

Mojo thought it was now or never and within seconds his massive machine reached through the roof. A metallic arm grabbed Blossom and started squeezing her.

"Arrrrgh!" She yelped.

Fuzzy then picked up Him from the ground and ran towards Mojo. The pink behemoth spoke, "Now what, genius?"

"Now we go to my lab, Fuzzy," The green simian replied, "come on before Blossom breaks free." The duo with Him in company ran towards the park to the volcano.

"You sure it will be safe to head over your place, Mojo?" Fuzzy whispered as he was carrying Him on his back.

The Lumpkin noticed that the demon was bleeding all over him. He cringed a bit when the crimson ooze crept down his face.

"Of course, friend, we will be safe there."

Fuzzy was now wondering what sort of mess he got into, he shook it off as he saw the Dome perched on top the volcano. He let out a sigh walking up the endless stairs. Fuzzy was motioned to halt as Mojo pressed a few buttons to open a panel when he put his eye to the scanner. When the door swung open, Mojo allowed the hillbilly in first. Steps echoed throughout the home as Mojo took off his cape and pointed to the couch, Fuzzy nodded and placed Him on there. Mojo sat on his recliner next to a window and rubbed his temples. For a good minute there was silence. The pink lummox stood by the window next to the monkey and let out a long sigh.

The palooka finally broke the dead air, "Now what?"

Mojo leaned back on his chair and grasped his hands together.

"We patch up our friend over there, and then we wait."


End file.
